


Terra Wonders If She Can Love

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: Terra asks her girlfriend the meaning of love.





	

Sunday was like one of these lazy afternoons. The streets were empty, Not a single soul wanted to leave home. Terra and Celes where suffering from the heat inside their apartment.  
It was actually Celes's apartament, but since they started dating Terra had no reason to spend her free time home, instead of with her girlfriend.  
The place was not exactly tidy, but things were easy to find, be it microwave food or the characters sheets from Kefka' RPG, which was the occasion that the two met.  
Celes was all loose in the couch, the TV was on but she was more focused on her phone while she browsed tumblr. On the other couch was Terra on fetal position, staring at the TV, but not watching it. She was thinking, asking herself if she is capable of feeling love, it started as a simple question but soon it evolved into a dilemma, and eventually she was desperate, almost crying.  
"Celes, what is love?"  
"What? Are you referring to that old music? Like, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more?  
"What is love to you? What do you love?"  
"Well, I love a lot of things, I love your dates and I love you" She smile and made a heart with her hands while siting in a more respectable position. Terra returns the smile. " I love these RPGs sessions, specially because I could meet you, I love being a woman, I could say i love a lot of things."  
"Yes, that's what i'm talking about, you are so strong, you wanted to be a woman and against everything you become one, that's, that's amazing, but-" She looked down to her knees "Can i feel love?"  
"Hey, of course you can feel love, why wouldn't you? "  
"I don't really know what is love, I can't tell if I ever felt love for something, I, I feel so empty."  
"Hey don't be so harsh with yourself" Celes was hugging her "I'm sure this is just a mood swing, and besides, don't you love me?"  
"I'm" Her eyes were full of tears "I don't know" Tears flowed down her cheeks toward Celes's shoulders "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't leave me, please."  
"Oh, I'm never going to leave you, I love you, and I will help you find your love."  
Terra started crying even more, the two stood there for what five minutes? Half an hour? None really felt time' passing, Celes, embracing the love of her life, Terra, crying her lungs for feeling accepted and asking herself if this is love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short history of a AU where the games were RPG sessions, the master is the antagonist of the game (cause i could not think of someone better) and the game develops in a really weird way where more and more players keep entering (in FF VI's case).


End file.
